Shockwave
by MacGateFan
Summary: Alternate ending to Hot Zone complete with Sheppard whump! I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shockwave  
Rating: PG  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers: All Stargate Atlantis characters belong to the Sci-Fi Channel, MGM Studios, and others who aren't me.

* * *

John Sheppard expected a shockwave; he just didn't expect one so big. He held onto the controls, but it didn't help as the impact forced him to be slammed against the console. He gasped out in pain as his ribs protested.

"That definitely can't be good," he muttered. John began thinking of descending safely back to Atlantis, but the Jumper wasn't listening to that particular command. In fact, it was heading straight to the mainland.

Another shudder caused him to slam not only his chest, but also his head against the console. How he did that he wasn't sure. John just knew that he was fighting to stay conscious. The broken rib was not helping him to breath.

Okay, he had to find a place to land and hope the Jumper would listen to his commands. Besides, the Athosians were down there; they would be able to get a message to Atlantis if the communications system was out of commission.

His ribs protested at every breath as he attempted to pilot the disabled Jumper. He knew the landing wasn't going to be pleasant and it seemed as though his body was inclined to agree with him.

The last thing John thought of as he lost consciousness was how far he'd crashed from the Athosian settlement.

* * *

"John, this is Atlantis, please respond."

Grodin shook his head. "I'm afraid the Jumper never reappeared on our sensors, Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth stared at him. "What are you saying, Peter?"

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"Elizabeth, this is McKay, what's going on?"

She took a deep breath. "Rodney, we haven't picked the Jumper up on the sensors. We've been unable to contact him either."

Without waiting for a reply from the scientist, she told Grodin she was going to meet Carson in the infirmary. "Dr. Weir!" he exclaimed before she had a chance to move. "There's a transmission from the Athosians!"

"Put it through." At Grodin's nod, she spoke up. "This is Elizabeth Weir."

"Dr. Weir, it is Halling. Jinto saw a ship of the Ancestors falling from the sky not too far from here. We are going out to check on survivors, but I thought you would want to know about it."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, Halling. Major Sheppard is in that ship. We were very worried about him when we lost contact. I'll be sending some of my people out to help."

"Then we will see you shortly."

* * *

John's protesting ribs snapped him back to reality. Looking around, he was surprised to see that the Jumper was relatively in one piece, albeit a mess. Communications, however, was a lost cause at the moment.

John decided to catalogue his injuries. Noting the pain in his head and dizziness, he diagnosed a minor concussion. He could tell at least one rib was broken (the fact that it was threatening to poke a hole in his lung proved that). There might even be a few bruised ribs as well.

John gingerly stood up and walked over to the first aid kit. He was figuring out how he was going to put the bandages on when a wave of dizziness attacked him and dropped him to his knees.

He moaned as the force jarred his ribs. Nausea crept over him and his eyelids began to droop. He could almost hear Carson telling him not to fall asleep. As John closed his eyes, he realized it was more than just a minor concussion.

When John woke up, pain was emanating from his chest and head. He carefully rolled onto his back, wondering why he was so uncomfortable. Upon opening his eyes, he remembered.

"Jumper One. Best damn ship in the Pegasus Galaxy. Although we should really think about carpeting the floors. Snap out of it, John! You need to focus! They are not going to find you if you don't get communications back up."

John never thought he'd ever miss Rodney McKay!

When he was finally standing, he noticed how hot it was. "Crap. Environmental controls must be screwed up too!" John muttered as he went to open the back hatch.

The wind blew wildly through the Jumper and he immediately felt himself shivering. Ignoring the cold, he sat down. "Okay, time to get this bird working again!"

However, all he wanted to do now was sleep. "Just for a few minutes…"

* * *

"Jinto, you must stay here."

He looked over at Teyla and the others before he responded, "Please, Father, let me come! John is my friend. When I was lost, he found me."

Halling smiled. "Very well, son. Is everyone ready?" At their nod, they headed out. "We believe the ship crashed near our hunting grounds."

"Did there seem to be any damage to it?" Ford asked.

Jinto shrugged. "I only saw smoke trailing from it."

"Oh, that definitely can't be good!"

"Don't be so pessimistic, Rodney," Carson said. "This is Major Sheppard we're talking about. You remember he survived that iratus bug."

"Dr. Beckett is right. If anyone can survive this, it is him," Teyla said with a smile.

Ford couldn't be certain, but he may have heard Rodney mutter, "Lucky bastard."

About fifteen minutes later, Rodney was about to make some comment about the distance when Jinto cried out, "Over here!"

"Stay there, son. Let Dr. Beckett do his work."

Carson nodded a thank you to Halling as he stepped in to the Jumper. He sidestepped the equipment that was all over the floor, noticing John's wild hair peeking from behind the pilot's seat.

"Major," he said, moving next to the man. Even in his current state, Carson could see the lines of pain on his face. He began his exam, checking to see if he would be able to move him.

"What a mess," Rodney muttered, taking it all in. "This is going to take some time to fix!"

"Dr. McKay, I believe Major Sheppard is more important than this ship."

"Teyla's right," Ford said with a nod. "So quit your bellyaching about having more work to do. Besides, you'll just delegate it to Dr. Zelenka."

Rodney shrugged. "True."

"How is he Dr. Beckett?" Teyla asked.

Carson looked up at her. "He's not breathing too well, probably due to a broken rib or two and he has one nasty bump on his forehead. I was just about to try and wake him because I want to make sure he doesn't have any back or neck injuries."

"Major Sheppard."

John heard Carson's voice, but he was confused. Usually when he was in the infirmary, besides pain, he would be able to feel the warmth of the bed. He decided the best way to find out was to open his eyes.

"Hey, Carson."

"Bloody hell, Major! Took you long enough to wake up, I was getting a wee bit concerned."

"Sorry," John laughed. He immediately regretted it. "Oh yeah, broken rib."

Carson called out for Rodney. "Is this going to be a quick fix do we need to call Jumper Two? The Major cannot walk in his current condition."

"Carson, are you mad? It's going to take time to even go over what Sheppard did to my Jumper and then I have to…"

"That would be a no, Carson," John replied. "And Rodney, shut up because my head hurts."

Rodney just glared at him as Carson contacted Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

Shockwave  
Part 2  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
Note from the author: Just an FYI, I am not a medical doctor. Any information here was found on a medical website. Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic. I hope you'll leave a review.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as they rushed John passed on a gurney. She looked up questioningly at Lieutenant Ford. "Concussion, Ma'am," he told her. "I think a broken rib or two."

"Where are Rodney and Teyla?"

"They're on the mainland. Dr. McKay is running a diagnostic on the Jumper. He's requesting Dr. Zelenka and some equipment, though."

She nodded. "I'll send them out, thank you, Lieutenant. Why don't we head to the infirmary."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Upon entering the infirmary, Elizabeth and Ford saw no sign of Dr. Beckett. One of the nurses saw them and immediately walked over. "Dr. Weir, Dr. Beckett just confirmed a diagnosis of pneumothorax by a chest x-ray."

"What does that mean exactly?" Ford asked.

"Pneumothorax is a condition in which air gets between your lungs and your chest wall. Any air that leaks into this space will cause the lung tissue to collapse. They can usually remove the air from the pleural space with a tube inserted between the ribs and attached to a suction device."

Elizabeth nodded. "And if that doesn't work?"

"He'll need surgery."

"Suzy, you're needed!" Someone called.

"Excuse me."

The pair stared at one another and moved over to the waiting area. Just as Elizabeth at down, Grodin's voice filtered through her earpiece. _"Dr. Weir, Dr. Zelenka and his team are ready to go."_

"Tell them to go ahead, Peter," she replied.

"They wanted to know how Major Sheppard is doing. In fact, I've had many people come to ask me about his condition. Even those whom Dr. Beckett wants resting."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. In all the chaos surrounding John's crash, she nearly forgot about all the people that had been infected with the nanovirus. "Oh, God."

"Dr. Weir?"

"Lieutenant, I know you would probably rather stay here, but I'm going to need your help." At his nod, she continued. "We still have everyone who was infected sequestered in the mess hall and the lab. I know Dr. Beckett's teams are with them, but I'd like you to coordinate with Sergeant Bates to get everyone back up here."

Ford stood up. "I'm on my way, Ma'am."

Elizabeth took a deep breath as Ford set off to complete his task. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She was going to have to stock up on hair dye because this place was going to cause her hair to turn.

"Dr. Weir."

"Carson." Elizabeth could see the grim look he had on his face. "Is he all right?"

"I'm afraid he's slipped into a coma."

* * *

Rodney carefully flew the Jumper back to Atlantis. A glance to his left showed Teyla seated quietly, eyes closed. She was most likely meditating. Zelenka and the two other scientist's moods were subdued as well.

"Atlantis, this is Jumper One," Rodney said, "we're coming in a little sluggish, make sure the path is clear."

_"Understood, Jumper One," _Grodin replied.

"Dr. McKay, I am certain Major Sheppard will be fine," she told him as Jumper One landed. "He is a very strong individual."

"You're right," Rodney replied.

"Let us go see how he is faring. He is probably giving the nurses a hard time."

Rodney smiled. "No doubt about that!"

The pair followed the other scientists out of the Jumper and came face to face with Elizabeth. Her expression made them assume the worst and they were right. "A coma?" Teyla asked after his conditioned was explained.

"It's a deep state of unconsciousness when a person is not able to react to anyone or anything around them," Rodney replied. "Carson will be able to tell you more, he's the voodoo priest."

Elizabeth just gave him a look and Rodney had the sense to shut up. Teyla watched the exchange in interest. These people from Earth were very unique, she concluded.

The three arrived in the infirmary and immediately walked over to John's bedside where Carson was writing in a chart. "Rodney, Teyla," he said with a nod.

"Will he be all right?" Teyla asked as she looked at John. To her, he appeared to be sleeping.

"It's hard to say at the moment. We're keeping an eye on a small subdural hematoma that's developed. So far we haven't the need for surgery, but that will depend on how long he's in the coma. The best thing for all of us is to get rest. I know that, you especially Rodney, should do so."

Rodney nodded, not taking his eyes off John's still form. "Maybe it's better if I stay here? In case, you know, I have some sort of strange reaction to the nanovirus."

Elizabeth shrugged as Carson gave her a look that screamed 'Help me!'.

"Aye, very well," the physician gave in with a sigh.

* * *

"Rodney, if you're going to stay in here under observation, you will remain in your bed!"

Elizabeth tried not to grin at the scientist being reprimanded as he slithered back to his bed. She saw Carson give her an exasperated look before he adjusted one of the leads on John's chest.

"How is he?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"The swelling of the hematoma seems to have gone done, but he's having trouble breathing because of the broken ribs so I may have to put him on a respirator."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. John Sheppard had survived so much over the last few months and he was being waylaid by a concussion and broken ribs.

She could tell Carson was wishing he could do more. "Hey," Elizabeth said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing everything you can, Carson. John knows that."

"I know," he replied sullenly.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself and find a way to help him!"

The pair jumped when Rodney appeared behind them. "Shut up, Rodney," Carson growled. He gave Elizabeth a tired smile. "I'll be in my office. The nurses should be around shortly to check on Major Sheppard. You may sit with him if you like."

"Thanks, Carson," she replied.

Rodney looked over at Elizabeth, who seemed to be sending a death glare in her direction. "What?"

"That's was uncalled for, Rodney. I don't care how upset about this you are, but berating Carson isn't going to help anything."

He sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Elizabeth told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Shockwave  
Part 3  
Author: MacGateFan  
Disclaimers in Part 1

* * *

Rodney knocked on the door, quietly entering the room when the occupant told him to come in. Carson looked up from the file he's reading, only to ignore the scientist and continue what he was doing.

"Look, I'm just not good at this sort of thing so..."

"Oh, bloody hell, Rodney, just say it!"

"I'm sorry, Carson!" Rodney exclaimed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sorry there's nothing you or any of us can do. I'm sorry that I might lose someone who's fast becoming one of my greatest friends!"

Carson had stood up the moment Rodney began ranting. He could tell the scientist was more than a little frazzled and the fact that he just revealed what was in his heart proved it. "Rodney, I..."

"It's weird. Sheppard is a pain in the ass, but he understands me. Deep down I know he does. I've never felt like that with anyone before."

Carson still didn't know how to respond to all this. From the moment he first met Rodney McKay all he had the pleasure of knowing was the man's arrogance. He never thought he'd see this side of him.

_'Probably never will again, I'd wager,'_ he thought to himself.

He placed a hand on Rodney's shoulder. "I've been looking over the latest scans and I can tell for certain that hematoma is just about gone. I'm still going to have to put him on a respirator. Did you want to join me?"

Rodney wasn't sure he could watch something like that, but he agreed because he knew Sheppard would do the same. "Let's do this."

* * *

This first thing Sheppard became aware of was the tube that was firmly shoved down his throat He hated those things like no other, but from experience, he know he had to be calm and not fight it.

Sheppard was also aware of voices whispering to the left of him. He slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again with the light pierced them. "Just a moment, Major," he heard Carson's familiar brogue. "You can open your eyes, Son."

As soon as Sheppard did so, he glanced at the tube questioningly. "You'll need to keep that in a little longer. We were getting a might worried about you," Carson told him as he checked his vitals. "In fact, I thought we were going to have to give your team permanent quarters in here."

"Why didn't you tell us he was awake?" Rodney exclaimed, rushing into the room.

Carson noted the flinch of pain in Sheppard's eyes. "Rodney, don't shout." The physician continued to fuss over him. "Major, on a scale of 1-10, how bad is your headache?"

Sheppard held up a five and Carson seemed to think that was reasonable enough for a very small amount of pain medication. While he was retrieving it, Rodney came into John's view.

"Are you serious about the pain only being a five?" he asked. "Carson will be beyond pissed at you if it's worse than that."

Sheppard just glared at him as Carson returned. He felt the coldness seep into his veins as it took the edge off the pain in his head.

* * *

The next morning, Sheppard woke up to find the respirator was gone and Carson heading over to him. "Good to see you awake, lad," he said as he pulled out a penlight."It's good to be awake," he replied, happy his eyes didn't hurt when the light shined into them. He looked around the infirmary for his team. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them off to get some shut eye. Besides, I was tired of seeing them everytime I came onto my shift. One can only handle Rodney McKay for so long. How you do it is beyond me."

"Hey, that's rude, voodoo master!"

Before Carson could retort, Elizabeth arrived. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better than before," he replied.

"Good, then there's something we need to discuss."

Carson and Rodney glanced at one another when they noticed Sheppard sink further into the bed, if that was even possible. "Well," Rodney said, "I should go let Teyla and Ford know you're awake and to check back in an hour." To make sure you're still alive, he thought.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything, Major," Carson told him, running off as well.

Elizabeth was about to say something when John spoke up. "I know what you're going to say and I apologize. In fact, I'm going to apologize to Bates too. I tend to get a little impatient and overzealous at times. It's not that I don't trust you..."

"But you don't trust me, Major, or you wouldn't have pulled a stunt like that. You're just lucky it all worked out for the best."

He nodded, afraid of looking up at the woman who risked everything for him to be in Atlantis. When he finally did, he saw a touch of disappointment in her eyes.

"I forgive you, John," she finally said. "Just use better judgement next time and try to learn patience."

Sheppard nodded again as she walked away. He knew that it was going to take some time to earn back the trust he willfully crushed.


End file.
